We Don't Chose Our Destiny, It Is Chosen For Us
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: A mysterious man appears at the Soul Society and he seems to be attacking anyone close to Toshiro, who is he? What does he want? And how does he know Toshiro.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first proper Bleach story. It might be a lil confusing and you will understand as it goes on but I will try my best!**

**Please review and sorry if I do make any spelling or punctuation mistakes, that is something I have always been bad on and I can never seem to get it right no matter how many times I have tried.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

The hall was dark and cold, very narrow leading down for what seemed like an age, the walls were as bare as anything and made of pure grey bricks, no one could see anything unless they were in one of the many main rooms that had a few very small candles around producing only a small bit of light. If you went beyond one of them rooms you entered a hall that was so full of light it blinded you. Inside was different from the other stone walls, stone floor, bare hall ways and rooms. In this large room there were a lot more of the many lights around the room, covering each part of the leather wall and going right down to the golden and scarlet carpet on the floor. There was a large rectangular table in the middle of the room where a dozen men in cloaks sat, the black hoods pulled over their faces to hide their faces.

The cloaks hiding them was meant to keep anyone from switching sides and letting others know who is in and who is out of the two groups, the heros and the rulers, this way no one can be caught off guard and killed during daily business. Also the large coats and cloaks were also because it was normally always very cold in any room.

In front of all the people sat a man, standing out, he was on the only throne in the room, like he was a king. He considered himself to be a kind of master, since he was more powerful than most living beings at the moment. He wore his own clothes of a bright blue shirt and a white wrap around his shoulders falling down his back like a cape with a pair of plain ice blue trousers and shoes to match.

"Bring him in" he snapped to a cowardly man by the doors.

"Yes sir!" he said quickly, bowing and hurrying towards the door handles, pulling them open and nodding a man to come inside of the room.

The man walked in chains, some around his ankles, some around his wrists. He wore nothing but a white cloak that was so small it only just reached passed his waits and exposed his whole chest. He wore nothing else as he shuffled forward, his head low.

"Come forward!" the man snapped

The chained man hurried as fast as he could in the chains until he was in front of the others, the cowardly one kicked him hard in the back of his knees, forcing him to drop down onto his knees. He slowly lifted his head and looked back up again, but his eyes seem to drift more to the ceiling.

"Is it complete?" the man on the throne asked

"Yes... sir" he said quietly

"And it works perfectly well? No clitches?" he demanded

"None that I know of, of course I havent been able to see for myself" he gave his usual smile revealing quite a few missing teeth.

"Very amusing" said the man without a hint of humor "Now then," he stood "You are dismissed"

The quickly shuffled away before anyone had the chance to kick him again. No one stopped him, all their eyes were on the man sitting proudly on the thrown, smirking down to everyone. He was very happy now.

"I think it is time we went for a walk, dont you?" he asked his right hand man, standing exactly beside him as comfortable as could be.

"Yes, shall we" he grinned a blood thirsty smile.

"Lets go visit a kiddie Toshiro" the man smirked, standing and striding from his throne.

**000**

"Shhh!" Rangiku giggled "cant let Captain hear us" the squad ten lietenant had long slightly curly strawberry blond/ginger hair with large breasts and perfect curves of her body, she was very pretty and most men were always drooling over her.

"Rangiku," Toshiro growled, just managing to hold back a very angry shout "For the last time, I am your captain! I know you are drunk! And I am not a lepracorn!" The young squad ten captain had shirt spiky silver hair and turquoise eyes, he was much smaller than anyone else and the youngest captain in history so far yet he was also the most mature and sensible of most people there as well.

"Ahh Captain!... Wait... Where da lepracorn go?" she asked

"Rangiku go sleep it off, I dont have time for this!" Toshiro slammed his hands down on the table and a few bits of paper flew down onto the ground. He was up to his neck in paper work and it wa sgetting more and more complicated.

"But Captain! I gotta ichy" she moaned as she slumped down on the sofa, falling asleep in minutes.

"Finally" Toshiro grumbled and began to sort through the papers again

"Captain Hitsugaya!" came a cry and suddenly one of the many members of squad three burst into the room.

"What is it?" he snapped

"Ever since Captain Unohana has fallen ill herself, squad eleven has been causing quite a bit of trouble for squad four" he explained "I was told to come and get you since you are the only captain not on duty at the moment to help sort it out"

"Alright" Toshiro sighed "I will be right there, where abouts is this trouble?"

"Just outside squad four's training room" he bowed

"You are dismissed" Toshiro said standing

Then he made his way to the door, sighing in frustration. This was just another day at the Soul Scociety for Toshiro. At least it was up until now, and Toshiro had no idea how these changes would effect him.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**The rule for updating my chapters is it least one review, then I will get it up as soon as possible. These chapters are kinda short for now but with each chapter I want to make it slightly longer so soon they should be quite long.**

**Please review and sorry if I do make any spelling or punctuation mistakes, that is something I have always been bad on and I can never seem to get it right no matter how many times I have tried.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

The night was late and Toshiro was wandering around in hopes of getting some fresh air. Rangiku now had a very bad hang over head ache and was complaining like mad, moaning and grumbling about how he should be nice to her since she isnt feeling well.

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed angrily. It was so hard being captain of her sometimes... She wouldnt always listen to him or if she did she would twist his words and it was really annoyed him. Sometimes Toshiro would have to stop and think about why she was even here.

"Toshiro" came a voice, when he looked around he saw Momo, smiling up at him "What are you doing out and about? You finished all your work?"

"Yes, what about you?" he rose an eyebrow

"I finished mine a while ago" she said "Just walking around now, did you hear about what happened earlier with the eleventh squad and the fourth?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, not bothered to tell him that he was the one to get sort it out but then she might want more detail.

"They have been causing a lot of trouble lately... It is strange... It is like there is a bad feeling in the atmosphere and everyone can feel it but... They cant tell what it is... Do you get what I mean?" Momo said distantly

"Not really" Toshiro frowned

"Like... A git feeling that something bad wil happen but we ignore it..." Momo tried "Get what I mean now?"

"I think so" Toshiro mumbled, he too, had had that same feeling but he had just shaken it off.

"It is... strange... and... disturbing" she sighed

"You shouldn't worry too much, it is probably nothing" Toshiro shrugged and walked along.

"Yeah you're right" Momo grinned "Come on, let's go get something to eat"

"No thanks, I am not hungry" Toshiro mumbled and went to the doors "I am going to get some fresh air"

"Well OK" Momo gave a small half wave "See ya around lil Shiro"

"I thought you stopped calling me that!" Toshiro snapped as she began to walk away

"Yeah but I miss your nickname" Momo laughed

Toshiro growled but said no more as she walked away. He looked back at the doors before stepping out and onto the cool grass, slowly treading over to the nearest tree in which he could lay down and shut his eyes, feeling the cool breeze stroke through his hair. The smell of cut grass filled his nose and it seemed to help relax him all the more. Soon his beating heart slowed down and his muscles relaxed. He heard the occasional bird chirp, the leaves brush up against one another and even people talking to each other close by, but otherwise, it was complete... silence... Just what he needed really...

**000**

"AHHHH!" came a scream

Toshiro's eyes snapped open, he must have fallen asleep. The scream was still echoing around the Soul Society, it didnt take him very long to realize just who it was that had screamed... Momo.

Leaping to his feet, he made sure he had Hyorinmaru before running as fast as he could, back inside and down the long wooden corridor. His once peacful heart was now hammering against his chest as his body imediantly grew tense. Momo had said something bad was going to happen... But Toshiro just knocked it aside like normal conversation, if anything happened to her he wouldnt be able to forgive himself.

No one else was around, it was late and they were probably all asleep. Tonight was Momo's turn to take guard for the fifth squad so it might take everyone a few moments before the screams set in.

Toshiro jumped and slid across the corridor landing just by the side, he looked up and froze. A masked figure in black clothes and a blue mask, covering everything but his strange squinting eyes, stood over a body, he was holding a short dagger covered in blood.

He looked down at the body, it was Momo, her eyes were wide and there was blood around her mouth, a few strands of hair stuck out and she was curled into a ball with a bloody stain over he clothes and hands, it looked like she was cluching her stomach area.

For a moment, everything held still. The man didnt move an inch, his eyes were watching Toshiro in silence... The way he was squinting was as if he wanted to open his eyes but he was forcing himself not to. Toshiro had his Zanpakuto out in his hand and his eyes wide, staring down at his child hood friend and then up at the masked man.

"Who are you?" Toshiro screamed, raising his sword to fight "What have you done to Momo?"

The man did not answer, he put his dagger away and brushed some blood off of his shoulder like it was just dust. Then he turned around and leapt into the air away from them both. Toshiro looked around, people where coming, that meant he could leave Momo to them while going after that man.

Without another moments hesitation, he jumped up and followed him. He was a little ahead but was not moving as fast as he probably could, maybe thinking Toshiro would stay to help Momo. Toshiro decided not to let him know he was following, that way he may be able to catch up to him quicker and be able to at the very least unmask him.

But before he could do that, the man realized he was following. He turned around and landed on the nearest roof before pulling out the short dagger. Toshiro began to raise his sword to knock the dagger right out of his hand when the dagger disapeared. Next thing he knew, it was embeded in Toshiro's right leg.

Toshiro gasped and let his guard down by looking at his leg and reaching down with one hand. He looked up in time to see the man turn and leapt away in silence.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Toshiro shouted angrilly, pulling at the dagger to get it out of his flesh but it was stuck deep and the man had already disapeared.

Breathing heavily he reached down and pulled at the dagger again, he grit his teeth against the pain and used the back of his hand to wipe away some sweat, then he put away his Zanpakuto and used both hands to pull. It took a lot of restraint not to scream or shout in pain, and even then the dagger only just slipped out slightly, his hands were too sweaty to get a good grip.

He tried wiping his hands on his trousers and once again, grabbed the dagger giving a final pull before it slipped out from his skin. He choked a little on his own salava but then stood, the wound was deep but it would be fine until he got back to the fourth division and they cleaned him up.

One thing that kept running through his mind on the journey back... Were two simple questions, simple yet he may never know... Who was that man... And why had he attacked Momo?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**There will be no real couples at all in this story.**

**Please review and sorry if I do make any spelling or punctuation mistakes, that is something I have always been bad on and I can never seem to get it right no matter how many times I have tried.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

He sat on one of the many benches with one foot resting on a stool and the other was hanging down uselessly. He was waiting for Isane to tell him he was allowed to leave but she was busy tending to Momo. No one else was hurt so it suggests either the rest were sneaky, or that man had been working alone.

Once Toshiro had gotten back, he found the whole place was in an uproar. People were running around, asking questions about what happened, it was only a few seconds after he stepped out that they were on him about the bloody wound to his leg. He probably wouldn't have even been able to get to the medical wing to heal if Ukitake and Rangiku had shown up and ordered everyone away. As soon as he was allowed to go, he was ordered to report to the main room for a captain meeting and report to everyone what he had witnessed.

Isane walked over and checked his leg one last time before standing up and stepping back, she smiled at him calmly "OK Toshiro, your leg is all healed up, you can go now"

"Thank you" Toshiro said, standing from the bed and looking down at his leg, it had a thin bandage around it and she had done something to stop all pain but he knew he would be limping for a while.

"Are you ready to go Captain?" Rangiku asked

"Yes," Toshiro said and limped over as naturally as he could.

While they were walking, Toshiro noticed how Rangiku kept reaching up and rubbing her head. She obviously had not gotten over her hang over, but he didn't say anything. One good feature to Rangiku, beside her loyalty, was how she would always put aside any of her personal problems in order to help anyone. When they stopped just outside the main hall, Toshiro raised a hand to signal for Rangiku to look at him.

"Go back to your room and work off the rest of that head ache, just because it hurts doesn't mean you are getting out of the paperwork you left last night" Toshiro said strictly

"Aww captain" Rangiku began to complain

"I mean it, go on, I will see you later" Toshiro said

"Fine" she huffed and stormed off, still reaching up and rubbing her head occasionally.

Toshiro waited until she was gone from sight before he knocked on the large doors and stepped inside. All of the captains (except Unohana of course) were waiting for him, standing side by side with the head captain at the end. They all looked at him as the doors opened and watched as he stepped into the room.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I trust you are feeting better" said the head Captain, Yamamoto

"Yes, thank you" Toshiro nodded

"Then will you please give a description as to what happened" he said

They spent the next few minutes with Toshiro explaining what had happened in as much detail as he could. Toshiro spent most of the time answer the odd questions that anyone asked. He felt stupid half the time since he could not give detail as to exact what he did to Momo, or what he looked like, or if there was anyone else around or anything but the basics. He even allowed himself to be stalled by a dagger in the leg when really he should have been able to keep going, it was just the suddenl shock.

"I see, is that all?" Yamamoto asked

"Yes sir" he nodded after recalling it for the fifth time

For a moment there was silence then Yamamoto looked over at Soi Fon "Alert your squad, I want you searching around and finding the culprid"

"Yes sir" she nodded

"As for the rest of you, from now on, anyone under the rank of Lieutenant is to travel in pairs or more" Yamamoto said "This person appears dangerous so if you see him do not face him alone! Pass the message to your squads, you are dismissed"

"Yes sir" they all chanted before walking out one by one.

Toshiro hurried away quickly, he felt angry with himself for letting that man get away and didnt want to talk to anyone right now. He was just so mad at himself. Ever since he became a captain, the first thing people normally noticed was how young or small he looked. It was hard for him to prove to so many people, constantly over and over again before word began to spread that he was the real deal.

Whenever he had the chance, he would prove to the others that he was not just a child. He would fight and become stronger, even if he was not fully mature yet. This was why he hated it when he failed anything.

No one spoke badly about captains... at least not to their faces or to anyone close to them. Toshiro knew people spoke about captains, even just for a little while. There was a lot of talk about Kenpachi after he became a captain but because it was not to his face, there was nothing anyone could do. So Toshiro was pretty sure that people spoke about him all the time, especially those who hadnt seen him in battle.

"Captain Hitsugaya" came a voice from behind, when he looked around he saw Captain Ukitake walking towards him "I just came to see that you were alright? You seemed a little annoyed earlier"

"I am fine, thank you" Toshiro lied quietly

"It is not your fault you know" Ukitake added

"Please dont patronise me" he growled

"Sorry" he smiled "But I know you, and I know you will blame yourself for it"

"I should have been able to stop him" Toshiro growled as he continued to walk "I couldnt feel any high spiritual pressure and he only had a small dagger!"

"He could have been hiding his spiritual pressure" Ukitake shrugged as he followed "And even the lowest of ranked officers can turn any kind of weapon as deadly as a Zanpakuto"

"But still..." Toshiro sighed "Look I am fine, thank you for yoru concern, I am going to get some rest"

"If you are sure" he sighed and smiled "Good night Captain Hitsugaya"

"Goodnight" he bowed to him before stepping inside his room and standing at the door, breathing heavily.

He stood with his back against the door, breathing for a few moments before laying down his Zanpakuto on the desk beside his bed and pulling off his uniform. When he was stripped down from everything but his underwear, he climbed under the bed and lay on his back, head resting on the pillow, allowed his eyes to slowly close. It wasnt long before he had drifted off into a sweet sleep.

**000**

He woke as normal the next day with the familiar knock on the door by Rangiku who had finally now sobered up. Toshiro stood and dressed, he let Rangiku continue to knock until he had gelled his hair and brushed his teeth, then while he was wiping his face and reached for his sword, he called out to her.

"Alright already, I am up, just wait there"

"Okey dokey Captain" Rangiku sang

Toshiro sighed and headed to the door, stepping outside, and walking down the corridor with Rangiku close behind him. She seemed to be in a much happier mood now her head was no longer banging against her head constantly.

"So Captain, who was that man that attacked Momo?" Rangiku asked

"I dont know" he sighed, he knew this conversation would appear sooner or later

"Well I just heard from Captain Ukitake about the meeting but he said he couldnt go into much detail" Rangiku pouted "Are you sure you cant tell me"

"Rangiku, I am not lying, I really do not know" Toshiro grumbled

"Oh... well never mind then, it's not like it was your fault or anything, it could have happened to anyone" she shrugged

"Your right, but it didnt happen to anyone, in fact it happened to me" Toshiro snarled as they walked to the main room "Who else knows the full story?"

"Only us Lieutenants and of course the other captains" Rangiku said

"Good, lets hope it stays that way" he said

"Captain..." Rangiku said "You dont actually blame yourself for him getting away, do you?"

"That is none of your concern" Toshiro said strictly

"But Captain! How can you have been expected to have stopped him on your own when we know nothing about them" Rangiku said

"Rangiku!" he snapped "Drop it"

"But Captain" she tried again

"I said drop it!" Toshiro snapped, he stepped away from her angrily.

"..." Rangiku watched him walk ahead of her and sighed, she wished she could get closer to him but he was such a hard man to talk to. So instead she just hurried to catch up and walked beside him in silence.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is going to have some violence and guess what TIME TRAVEL! Yes this story will involve time travel, so please enjoy.**

**Please review and sorry if I do make any spelling or punctuation mistakes, that is something I have always been bad on and I can never seem to get it right no matter how many times I have tried.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Captain" Rangiku moaned loudly after about a second of silence "I am just soooo tired, there is too much paper work for me to do alone"

"In case you forgot I am right here doing some of the paper work as well, so you are not doing it alone, and we have only just started ten minutes ago" Toshiro grumbled at his desk, though he should admit, this is probably the most paper work Rangiku has done since becoming a shinigami.

"Yeah but... Aww I'm tired!" she said loudly "And paper work has always just been so boring! Who could stand to sit here for hours just doing nothing but pure writting"

"Rangiku please, I am trying to concentrate" Toshiro growled, taking a sip from his tea as he scribbled down on his own pile of work. They split it evenly but somehow it still felt like Toshior was doing the most work here.

"Fine I will be quiet" she said, ten seconds later she was complaining once again. It felt like an age before all of the paperwork was complete. Toshiro ended up storming off and leaving her to do the rest on her own, threatening that if it wasnt done by the time he got back then he would have her cleaning the squad ten calusets.

Toshiro gently put his cup in the sink before going over to the ice cool fidge and getting some plain cold water. He was getting stressed enough as it was without Rangiku complaining about how hard her life was. Someone, obviously, everyone knew what had happened, and they all came asking him questions that he had no answer to, so he found himself standing there and looking like a complete idiot.

Angry, Toshiro threw the plastic cup away and went over to the window, it was getting too hot for his liking. Ever since the incident the paper work had doubled plus there have been parolling the corridors so he was even more behind than normal. But through all that he still managed to go and see Momo who was recovering quickly. Unfortunatly, she hadnt seen anything. The man had appeared in front of her with his face hidden when he stabbed her before shoving her to the floor where she had been too weak to stand.

The man hadn't left his thought much either. He was stuck on constant thoughts about who he was? Why had he attacked Momo? If he could move so quickly and nearly kill a Shinigami with a simple dagger then how come he ran from Toshiro? What exactly was he? Could he be a Quincy? No, there was only one actually left of the knoledge of the Soul Society and he didnt use the same weapon as one. What if he was a Bounce? But again he didnt attack the way he should have, and werent they all extinct now? But then what was he? WHO WAS HE?

"Caaaaptaaaaain" came Rangiku's sing song voice as she stuck her head in the room beaming at him "I am all done, can I go rest up now?"

"You expect me to believe you finished the rest of that paper work in a matter of minutes?" Toshiro snorted

"Um... Captain? Its been almost two hours"

"What?" Toshiro blinked, shocked but then sighed "Alright, go on, get some rest"

"Thanks Captain!" Rangiku called waving to him before running off

Toshiro sighed before staring back out the window. His thoughts were getting in the way, he just couldnt seem to concentrate anymore. How could this one man, managed to get to him so easily like this!

He decided to distract his mind but going and checking over the paper work that Rangiku had just finished. As he walked into the room he saw it was all neatly set up in seperate piles around the desk, plenty of room for him to still work. Toshiro was surprised, it really was a shock to see Rangiku was doing all this work, especially since she not only completed it but also organised it!

However, he only had to pick up the first bit of paper to discover that it had, in fact, not been done. She had done about five pieces and just put them on top of the rest of the blankt pieces, making it LOOK like it was done.

"RANGIKU!" he shouted storming to her room and slamming open her door only to freeze in place.

Standing over a soundly sleeping Rangiku was Ulquiorra himself, his sword in his hand as he was about to slice Rangiku's throat. Toshiro shouted out and reached over, snatching his Zanpakuto from his back, diving forward. Ulquiorra leapt into the air and jumped over him before he could reach.

"Stop!" Toshiro shouted as Rangiku began to stir

He ignored her and ran after Ulquiorra, hurrying from the room and heading towards the corridor, he swung his Zanpakuto and managed to snag onto his white cloat that was flying in the breeze, unfortunatly it simple ripped through the fabric and he was able to dived through the door. Toshiro followed in time to see him jump through the nesrest window. But just as he was about to follow him someone grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Captain, why did you wake me?" Rangiku mumbled

"Get off!" he shouted, shoving her away before sticking his head of the window. Unfortunatly Ulquiorra disapeared from sight. "Damnit!" he cursed

"Captain... what is wrong?" Rangiku blinked

"I know who did it" Toshiro whispered

"Wait, did what?" she asked, confused

"I know who attacked Momo, and you" Toshiro whispered before turning around and scowling "It was Souske Aizen"

**000**

"I need to tell the other captains" Toshiro said, matching down the corridor and making his way towards the main hall.

"But wait captain! Are you sure?" Rangiku shouted, following him quickly

"Yes I am sure, I followed him but he was too quick, he looked different some how but I am sure it was him" Toshiro nodded strictly "But what I dont understand is why Aizen attacking us like this, especially how when I find them they run away, why not just attack me as well?"

"Captain..." she said slowly

"Maybe the dont want to cause a fuss, probably trying to keep a low profile so they could pick us off one by one" Toshiro said, ignoreing her, now speaking to himself "But wouldnt they guess that if we began to die we would imediantly assume him, after all it is the most logical choice when strange things begin to happen around here."

"Captain" she said a little louder

"One thing I dont understand is why one of them had their face covered and why Ulquiorra didnt, I mean if they wanted to keep their identities a secret why did only one wear a mask." Toshiro said, still ignoring her.

"But Captain" she said even louder

"I really dont understand unless maybe they want to keep his identity in particular a secret, maybe they plan to use him against us in some way or another or-"

"CAPTAIN!" Rangiku shouted standing in front of him so he walked right into her, his face smacking her large breasts.

"Ah! Rangiku! What did I tell you about stepping in front of me like that!" Toshiro snapped, stepping back.

"Captain are you sure it was Ulquiorra" Rangiku said uncertain "I mean, you just said he looked different"

"Not different like that, different like... like stronger... taller... you know" he shrugged

"Captain maybe you should ask some other people's oppinions before voicing this to the captains" Rangiku said slowly

"Why would I need to do that?" Toshiro scowled

"Look its not that I dont believe you!" she said quickly "It is just that... maybe... you... didnt see what you thought you did"

Toshiro stared at her for a long moment, he looked up and noticed that she wasnt looking at him in the eyes. Even though he was the genius boy, it didnt take one to know that Rangiku didnt believe him. Storming passed her in silence he made his way down the corridor as normal and headed towards the main hall.

"Captain! Please!" but he already stepped inside and shut the door

"Captain Hitsugaya, is something the matter?" Inside was Head Captain Yamamoto, Soi Fon and Shunsui were standing together, they all looked up when they heard the doors open.

"Someone was attacking Rangiku, I know who it is, and I know whos behind it all" Toshiro said strictly

"Who?" they alled looked at him

"Aizen"

After explaining to them all what he had seen and what had happened, they watched him in silence. When he was done, all of them seemed to think hard about what he had just said. Then finally Shunsui looked over at him.

"Are you sure it was one of Aizen's men?" he asked

"Yes, it was Ulquiorra, I saw him" Toshiro nodded strictly

"...But... Why would they be here" Shunsui said

Immediantly Toshiro realized what he meant by that, he looked from Shunsui to Soi Fon to the head captain... Then sighed he said simply "He looked slightly different, but that was him! I am not making this up"

"We know you are not making this up" Shunsui smiled

"But" Soi Fon snapped "You could have imaged him, or mistaken him for someone else"

Toshiro ignored the two of them now and looked straight ahead at the head captain. The old man kept his head down and was deep in thought. He did want to believe Toshiro, not just because he trusted him but also because then it would be the end of the mystery. But it didnt make any sense. Why would Aizen just suddenly decide to attack them, maybe if Momo stopped him from doing something but Rangiku was asleep!

"We will think this over, for now, continue as normal" Yamamoto said

Toshiro forced himself to bow and stay calm before walking out of the room as quickly as he could. He wasnt an idiot! No one believed him! Fine! What did that matter to him! He would catch Aizen himself if he had to.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**If there is anything I do that you dont think makes sense, then you should probably wait because some things that seem off might make sense after explained in later chapters! Thank you!**

**Please review and sorry if I do make any spelling or punctuation mistakes, that is something I have always been bad on and I can never seem to get it right no matter how many times I have tried.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

This was really starting to annoy Toshiro. People passed by him and whispered quietly, somehow everyone knew his suspicions of Aizen and everyone had their own oppinions, most of them were actually bad ones. Nine out of ten, believed him wrong and although they would never say it outloud because of his title as captain, they certainly thought it and some even gossiped to each other about him when no one else was around. It also didnt help that the ones that did believe him where all keeping quiet.

The other captains had also disscussed the possibility and while Ukitake, Shunsui and even Soi Fon had agreed that maybe he had seen something and it was possible that he could be involved in some way, everyone else agreed that this theory was a very negative one and it would not be persued any longer unless they found more proof otherwise.

Rangiku had spoken with him about it a few days after she had been attacked. She had not seen the attacker as she was asleep and when she woke there was only a rough outline that she believed was in fact just Toshiro himself. She had then suggested very quietly, that maybe, possible, he _wanted _it to be Aizen.

"I mean, you hate him more than anyone, I think, after what he done to Momo, and we all know how you care about Momo, is it not possible that you want it to be him just so we can find him and get him for what he did" she spoke quickly as she tried to get her point out before he began to shout.

He didn't speak to her, he just stood from his seat and left angrily. It drove him mad how people thought he would just make this up to blame Aizen! He wanted to protect Momo and Rangiku! What would blaming the wrong guy do! That would probably get them killed! He didnt understand why no one believed him and the more he thought about it, the more frustrated he got.

When he next spoke to Momo in the medical room, propped up in her bed looking quite well, she pretended that Aizen's name had never come up and said maybe arrancars were going bad and attacking anyone they so much as saw. Toshiro didn't try to bring up Aizen, he knew what Momo was like and knew it was a bad idea to try and get her to his way of thinking if it was anything bad about her beloved Aizen. By the end he was slightly less annoyed that at least she believed he saw what he saw.

When it was time for him to leave, he wished her well and waved as he left the medical room. Poor Momo, she was always getting stabbed and attacked even though she really was just an innocent girl. One thing Toshiro never understood, was why Momo was so trusting, after everything that had happened to her and she was still as trusting as ever, surely she should be one of those girls that never let anyone near her. It was a very big flaw of her but then, Toshiro and Momo were practically brother and sister, and family always ignored flaws.

Toshiro made his way to his room before sitting down in the middle on the floor and laying his Zanpakuto in front of him. He needed help, even if it was from his own weapon. Slowly he shut his eyes and was about to meditate when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he called irritably

"Me, Captain" came Rangiku only her voice seemed tense, like she was ready to be roared at, this wasnt like her.

Toshiro sighed "I am busy"

"I know Captain... But please... Can I talk?" Rangiku asked

"Fine" he sighed, frustraited "Come in"

She stepped in slowly and walked over, sitting down in front of him, for a moment they stared at each other in silence, then Toshiro rose a annoyed eyebrow at her to hurry up and say why she was, in response she blushed.

"Captain, I realize... Now... That as my captain I should trust your judgement even if it does seem far off to me and to others" Rangiku nodded and looked him in the eyes "I just want you to know that I am behind you a hundred percent, if you say you think it was Aizen then so do I!"

"...That is good to hear" Toshiro gave a _very_ small smile

"OH CAPTAIN!" she cried and wrapped her arms around him, pulling his face into her breasts and suffocating him, he didn't even have time to yell before Rangiku had him "I am so glad you're not mad at me anymore!"

"Mangecoo" came a muffled reply as the boy struggled, Rangiku blankly looked down before letting him go. Toshiro fell back and gasped for air before standing up, red in the face as he angrily pointed to the door "Now if you dont mind"

"Aww!" Rangiku cried "But Captain! There is sooooooooo much paper work still to be done!"

"That is your own fault for pretending to do it in the first place!" he shouted but gave in, picking up his sword and placing it back "Come on, I'll help"

"Yay! You're the best Captain"

"Shut up... Airhead" he mumbled

**000**

"You are back earlier than though, m'lord" said the shaking man as he kneeled down in the same room as he had been before, he didnt look any different except for more bruises on his face.

"Be quiet Kurotsuchi" the robed man snapped, he seemed very annoyed both his previous attempts had failed "I came to ask you a question about the machine"

"Yes sir?" he asked, smiling but it was very forced and he seemed to be staring slightly to the left, as if he was afraid to look the man in the eyes.

"What would happen, if I spoke with him?" he asked carefully

"Uh, I would advise against it" he said quickly "Forget the scientific problems but the boy himself may not be able to handle the truth! Also we know not if there are any rules to these devices, it could very well ruin the whole fabric of... life as we know it"

"You suggest against it?" he asked

"yes, most highly... m'lord" he added quickly and gave his big tooth grin once again

"Well since it is just a suggestion! That means I dont have to listen to it" he smirked standing up

"But wait... what... No! My lord, we dont know if... I mean we havent... I mean-" he was pushed aside by Ulquiorra as he walked forward towards the man.

"It is ready once again sire" he bowed

"Good, we are heading out, only this time, we dont need to lie so low" he smirked

"Yes sir" he bowed once again and waited for the man to walk passed him before following.

"Take this mess away from my room" he commanded to the nearest men.

They hurried forward and grabbed his arms. They pulled him back and for a moment he struggled before giving up and allowing his body to fall limp, allowing him to be dragged from the room like a common rag doll. He looked possitivly miserable but the cloaked man ignored this and walked out a seperate pair of doors, closely followed by Ulquiorra.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**I actually have a request!  
If you know of any stories about Toshiro that do NOT include a couple with him then please tell me. I have seen thousands of OC characters he falls in love with and normal characters. I really would like to find a normal story like this (meaning without a main couple) if you know of one please review and tell me so I can find it and read it!**

**Also this chapter will include a spoiler from the 2nd movie Diamond Dust Rebellion.**

**Please review and sorry if I do make any spelling or punctuation mistakes, that is something I have always been bad on and I can never seem to get it right no matter how many times I have tried.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Yawning, Toshiro made his way down the hall. He had spent his time doing most of the paper work that Rangiku had been putting off. Yet he had gotten her to do some which was a major achivement to him and a few others.

The night was dark with a cool wind blowing throughout the corridors. It was nice to be able to roam around freely like this because it calmed his thoughts and allowed him time to think. Toshiro went to the nearest window and stuck his head out, looking up at the sky and taking in a deep breath. He liked the cold, it had been how he grew up and because of Hyourinmaru so the heat made him feel stiff and sweaty which he hated.

He crossed his arms and stared out at the grass and trees, all of which were an emerald green and shinning under the stars and the moonlight. He didnt often have time to just stare out and enjoy the peace of nature because he was either working, training, fighting or napping.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" came a soft voice

He turned around and saw skinny blond man with hair covering the left side of his face, he looked rather miserable but then, Izuru was always like that. He was wearing the traditional clothing for a lieutenant and was carrying what looked like a lot of paper work tucked away under his arm.

"What is it Izuru?" he asked turning around

"I was just visiting Lieutenant Hinamori and she asked me if I could see if it would be possible for you to visit her before you turn in tonight?" Izuru replied

"Yes" he nodded "I shall go now, thank you Izuru"

With a final bow, the blond then turned away and went about his business. Toshiro took another breath of air before he walked away. He made his way down towards the medical room to visit Momo before going to bed and getting some sleep. As he walked a few people stared at him and whispered to his annouance.

So far no one has forgotten his suspicious and beside a few people who used to believe him now think he was wrong, no ones oppinions had actually changed. It was frustraing but since none were saying it to his face he couldnt really snap or shout at them.

Finally he found himself outside of her room, but he wasnt the only one, Rangiku stood looking around, when she spotted him she beamed and winked at him calmly.

"Captain! I thought you would be here!" she cried happily

"What do you want Rangiku?" he scowled

"I was bored so I thought maybe-"

"No Rangiku"

"But you didnt even let me finish"

"You want to know if I will drink some sake with you till we are both drunk and doing stupid things so you could take pictures and show them to everyone" Toshiro growled

"Wow... Captain... You even got the picture bit right"

"Just move I have to see Momo before going to bed" he snapped and pushed passed her into the room

It had changed at all and looked as cosy as ever before. Momo was the only one in an occupied bed and she was fast asleep. Though she may be the only one in bed, she wasnt the only one in the room. A man stood over her bed, holding a long plain sword in one hand, the other placed lightly on Momo's chest, ready to stab her.

"Hay!" Toshiro shouted, pulling out his own sword, Rangiku was right behind him "Get away from her!"

The man jumped away and looked at the two calmly as they stepped forward but then he spun around and leapt from the window, disapearing in seconds. Toshiro ran after him, he wasnt going to let him get away again! He barely realized that Rangiku was calling for help and running after him.

They followed him from the window and across the grass, it was strange, this was the same man that had attacked Momo before yet he seemed slower. Maybe he was getting weaker... or maybe he was toying with them.

"Be careful Rangiku" he called over his shoulder

"Yes Captain" he heard her faint reply just over the wind rushing passed their ears.

Suddenly someone appeared beside the man and was running along as well. It was Ulquiorra and while Rangiku's eyes widened and she gasped, Toshiro wad just driven to run faster and take a good grip on his Zanpakuto. The two managed to stay just far enough ahead that Rangiku and Toshiro couldnt fight but not too far that the two Shinigami's lost them.

When suddenly the two jumped into the air, landed further ahead by a set of large bulky trees and open field and stood waiting. Toshiro scowled and speed up while Rangiku seemed to hesitate before following her captain. Slowly, the closer they got, they began to walk until they were all facing each other.

"I demand to know who you are?" Toshiro said, facing the masked man "Is that you? Aizen? Or are you just another arrancar?"

For a moment there was nothing but silence, except for the slow wind, brushing up against the trees and causing them to rustle loudly. Rangiku was breathing rather heavily and facing Ulquiorra with her Zanpakuto held in front of her, read to fight. Ulquiorra did look different but neither were sure why... He did act the same, standing casually, hands in his pocket, staring at them without concern. Then suddenly, the masked man began to chuckle, his chuckle soon turned into an echoing laughter.

"You think that fool Aizen could have done all this?" he laughed "I thought you were suppose to be a genius boy!"

"...Then who are you?" Toshiro roaed, pulling Hyourinmaru from hits case and holding it up ina threatening manner "TELL ME YOUR NAME!"

The man chuckled again and nodded once, seconds later he pulled out his own sword and dived forward, his hand was a blur as it slashed madly at Toshiro, the younger boy was only just able to defend himself in time. He could only just hear the clashing as their blades connected repeatedly and still the man seemed as cool as ice in the way he moved while Toshiro was already sweating and struggeling to keep his sword up.

Meanwhile Rangiku was finding her own trouble as Ulquiorra jumped and attacked her. Although she had never fought him before, she had heard he was very strong yet but that seemed to be an understatment. He already had her pinned against one of the trees.

"Roar! Hain-" Rangiku cried but was cut off when Ulquiorra back handed her hard.

Toshiro looked over to make sure she was OK. The man used this time to snatch at his throat and slam him down on the ground, Toshiro grunted in pain when his sword was then pressed against his throat. The man leaned down and whispered into his ear harshly.

"You see the power I have?" he whispered "You see how I can pin you down in seconds after we begin to fight?"

"Like I care!" Toshiro snarled "The fight isnt over yet"

"You are right there, it isnt over, it isnt even close to over" Toshiro could not see it, but he knew the man was smirking at him "You are the genius boy, lets see how long it takes you to notice" he jumped off and landed about a feet away from the boy still laying on the ground.

Toshiro stood angrily and frowned, what did he mean, takes to notice what? The man stood there, he was wearing a blue top and white trousers with a large blue mask covering all of his face, he wasnt sure how he could see, he was swinging his sword back and forth but Toshiro's eyes were stuck on his face.

"Tell me your name" Toshiro growled

"Not until you guess" he teased "There is a big hint right in front of you"

"Stop playing games!" Toshiro roared

He said nothing more, but continued to play with his sword and stare at him. Rangiku was struggeling with Ulquiorra and was badly hurt but still active. Toshiro hesitated, considering helping her, but the masked man seemed to be even more powerful so he had to concentrate on him, at least for now.

He looked at him and frowned. There was a big clue as to who he was right in front of him? Toshiro slowly looked him over for a moment but still didnt get it. He frowned and the man chuckled, leaping forward and swiping at him. Toshiro rose his Zanpakuto just in time and heard the familia clash, he looked down at the sword and froze, his eyes widening...

They both had the exact same Zanpakuto... This man... This man also owned Hyourinmaru!

"Kusaka?" he questioned, that was the only man he knew of that owned the same Zanpakuto once.

"Not even close" he smirked

Toshiro growled, he held the sword away from his face but then reached up with the other hand and snatched at the mask covering his face. The man didnt try to stop him and even moved his head slightly to the side allowing it to come off with ease.

"What the..." Toshiro gasped dropping the mask and allowing his sword to fall by his side.

The man stepped back and lowered his own weapon, he smirked, he had turquoise eyes and silver hair as messy as Toshiro's maybe because of the fact that he looked JUST like Toshiro only older. With his mind racing he stared at the man with his mouth hanging open and his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Hello" the man said formally "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, from fifty years from now"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is were it gets a lil sci-fi so if you dont like it then you either give it a chance or stop reading (please if you can stand it even a lil then give it a chance)**

**Just to save confusion. Present Toshiro will be called Toshiro and future Toshiro will be called Hitsugaya.**

**Please review and sorry if I do make any spelling or punctuation mistakes, that is something I have always been bad on and I can never seem to get it right no matter how many times I have tried.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"N...N...No... No you... You can't be" Toshiro stuttered

"But I am" he smirked "Can't you tell?"

"Captain" Rangiku called, when she heard they were both so quiet.

Toshiro looked over. She couldnt see him or the older man in front of him since Ulquiorra had her pinned to the ground and he was blocking her view. Rangiku called his name loudly as she struggled to keep his sword away from her brain.

"Get away from her!" Toshiro shouted but Hitsugaya grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"We are not done talking yet" he smirked

Toshiro glared at him. He did look exactly like him, his hair was in the same general shape and colour only maybe slightly longer but not really, he had the same eyes that were slightly narrowed and he even had the same Zanpakuto. But yet... He couldnt be him! It just couldnt be.

"Why did you attack Momo and Rangiku if you are suppose to be me?" he snarled

"Because _we_ no longer need them" he smirked

"What? I dont understand" Toshiro whispered "Tell me why you attacked them! Now!"

"...Alright" Toshiro shrugged "I dont know if it will ruin anything but honestly I do not care. The truth is, when I was your age, the Momo and Rangiku of my time were murdered. With that I simply turned worse and worse and this is how I am now."

"But why have you come back to me... HOW have you come back to me?" Toshiro shouted

"Kurotsuchi" he smirked "He managed to build a time machine though it did take quite a few lashes"

"What?" Toshiro gasped

"I came back here so that I could show you what you should do with your pathetic life, so when we you are older and at full power like I am, we could fuse and take posetion of both the world of the living and the soul society"

"What makes you think I would ever do that!" Toshiro shouted

"Because I am you" he chuckled dryly

"But you told me, wont that change everything?"

"Desting is destiny" he explained "No matter how hard you fight it, you soon find the urge to be irrisitable. We do not choose our destiny's it is chosen for us."

Toshiro stared at him. His mind was full of thoughts, so many that he couldnt seem to understand any of them. Hitsugaya stood proudly in front of him, he didnt seem at all confused. Rangiku and Ulquiorra were still deep in the fight, Ulquiorra's job was to make sure Rangiku did _not _see or hear Hitsugaya.

"I still do not understand" Toshiro said staring at him "You... I... We turn evil?"

"Not evil, just powerful" he answered

"What about our other friends? The people we work with! Ukitake! Shunsui! Rukia! The head captain! Bayakuya! Renji! Kisuke! Yoruichi! Everyone!"

"I care not for them any longer" he said simply "They held me back, their idea's were wrong and stupid, I didnt need them any longer"

"How can you say that" he gasped

"Because it is true"

"No! There is no way you can be me! I would never say things like that! I would never do things like that! I could never turn into you!" Toshiro screamed drawing Rangiku's attention, but the two ignored her.

"Time changes people Toshiro, destiny choses that you will be me and we will do great things" Hitsugaya smirked.

"There is a difference between evil and great!" Toshiro snapped

"Not in my eyes, and soon, neither in yours" Hitsugaya responded

Toshiro leapt at him, raising his sword, ready to fight, to beat this man and show the two were nothing alike. Hitsugaya however was fully mature and moved faster than anything Toshiro had seen before. He dodged to the side and swung his leg around so it connected with his younger self and tripped the boy, making him fall face first to the ground. He brought his hand down to stop him but wasnt in time.

"You will be so much more powerful" Hitsugaya explained "And when you obtain the hougyoku you will be even stronger"

"But... Aizen has the hougyoku" Toshiro blinked

"No, he dies the idiot" he smirked "I dont know who, I wasnt there to witniss it, but I was the one to be on the search team for the body, and instead of finding a corpse I found the hougyoku. Just feeling the power pulse through me was enough to convince me to hide it and pretend I found nothing."

Toshiro stared at him in shock. He wanted to be relieved Aizen will die but... but... No! He would rather be fighting Aizen for an eternity than turn into this monster and be the next foe of the soul society.

"I cannot stay any longer I am sorry to say" he said, walking towards one of the larger trees "Goodbye Toshiro, I will see you again when you mature"

He was in a state of shock and could not move, he could only watch this man hide his own zanpakuto and walk to the tree. He called for Ulquirro who picked up a very badly beaten Rangiku and threw her hard against the nearest tree, she hit her head and fell to the floor.

"Rangiku!" Toshiro shouted and turned, glaring at Hitsugaya with pure hate.

"Goodbye" he said and placed his hand on the tree, his hand shone a blue colour and then the whole tree was shinning. He smirked tapping what looked like a watch on his wrist before stepping _into _the tree, Ulquiorra followed him without one look back.

For a moment, Toshiro was about to run to Rangiku's side, he knew he should, she was injured, she needed help. But something inside his head, shouted at him to follow, to see if what this man said was really true, and he had to find out who was hurt, he had so many friends here what happens to them? How could losing Momo and Rangiku and getting power from the Hougyoku turn him into such a... a bastard! He needed to understand.

Standing slowly, Toshiro suddenly darted forward, diving through the tree and into a blazing bright light. His eyes burned and his skin turned red hot, his lungs seemed to close up and he was choking on breath. He stumbled and fell to the floor but at the same time he could feel he was still traveling, still moving foward, still heading after the two distant shadows. He forced himself to breath, even though he couldnt breath and his body was begin to feel stiff like it was becoming frozen on the spot.

"You shouldnt have come through..." came a voice "...Without the right protective gear"

Then, as he fell to thr ground much more, Toshiro looked at his hand, it was burning over, turning black and red as if he was caught in a fire, he coughed but nothing came out, he had no air to give. His finger nails began to curl backwards as the burning skin began to spread up his arm and over his face, it hurt but his body was still too frozen to move. His clothes began to fall away, as if bits were being cut off at random and his hair down flat on him as if he had just been dosed with water.

He didnt understand how he could feel as if he was being covered in water, but at the same time burning and being frozen on the spot. He wanted to close his eyes against the bright light but it felt like his eye lids had been completely burnt away.

_Is this how it will end? Will I die here now?_

_..._

_Well at least I wont become like that monster_

And with that final thought, everything went from a blazing bright light, to a dull pitch black. It seemed almost peaceful now.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is including actually characters only they have changed, so bare with me and I actually got this done really quickly and I am really happy with it!**

**Please review and sorry if I do make any spelling or punctuation mistakes, that is something I have always been bad on and I can never seem to get it right no matter how many times I have tried.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

His eyes snapped open and air rushed through his mouth, forcing down his throat and into his lungs before rushing right back out again. His body ached but he found he could move it if he shut his eyes and concentrated. Toshiro lay back and breathed deeply for a few seconds, letting his body to slowly get used to the air coming back and forth inside of him.

Toshiro was sweating quite badly and he could feel the hair on his head was sticking to his head and neck, he felt very hot and really wanted to cool himself down but wasnt sure how without moving and causing his body even more pain. But he forced himself to stare at the sky, directly on one cloud until they were focussed again.

Then when he could see the shape as clearly as ever he allowed his head to slowly roll to the side and look off to the side. It was nothing but dirt, pure dirt as far as you could see, no plants or trees, not even any water. He rolled his head to the other side, it looked like it was at the edge of a cliff.

Gasping, Toshiro slowly got to his knees and crawled towards the cliff, he his slowly reached the edge and he looked down. It was not a long way down but it was quite high. Toshiro felt the wind blow and he shivered, as he looked down he saw most of his clothes had fallen off, his arms, legs and chest were all bare, in fact his trousers were falling apart with every movement he made.

He tried to swallow but his mouth wad dry, he reached behind him and found his sword was gone. Quickly he looked around, his neck felt like it was going to snap. He couldnt see his zanpakuto.

Toshiro slowly turned his head and looked down back the cliff. He had no idea how he got here, he had no idea where his sword was, he had no idea what he was going to do now... Toshiro just generally had no idea at the moment.

Suddenly there was movement. Further down someone was running from the bottom of the cliff to what looked like a small village, apart from this one person, there was no one there. Suddenly three people appeared, all dressed in blue robes, they surrounded the person and pulled out weapons.

Toshiro's eyes widend and he scowled, forcing himself to stand he jumped and began to run down the cliff, ignoring the seering pain that ran through his body. He moved as fast as he could and in seconds he was behind the group.

On each of the mens blue robes was a badge, it had a strange picture of an ice dragon on it, they carried large swords. The person was just a baby, a small little boy with scruffy black hair and dark dirty skin, he wore nothing but what looked like a blanket you lay on the floor, it was wripped and covered in mud and blood, he was curled on the floor whimpering.

"Hay!" Toshiro snapped, his voice was raw and came out slightly croakinly but it was still very clear "Leave him alone!"

The men all turned around, weapons raised when they saw the boy, they froze and there eyes widened, staring at him, then suddenly each of them dropped to one knee, the little boy was now crying and staring at Toshiro with fear. Toshiro blinked.

"Lord Hitsugaya" one said

"That isnt the lord!" came a snap, the only woman in the group stepped forward, like the men she wore a robe but it was cut short, showing off her legs and it covered her mouth and nose, she had bright blond hair and lashed "I have meet the lord, he is not a child remember!"

"No one but you has meet him" said one of the men still on his knees "We have no idea what he looks like except tuquoise eyes and silver hair, how can we trust you, Halibel"

"Halibel" Toshiro gasped "The third espada"

"See!" Halibel snapped and the man slowly stood "I havent been known as the espada in years, why would Lord Hitsugaya say that! get him you pathetic men!"

Realizing they were wong, each of them men stood and ran at him. Their swords shinning on the sun as they swipped. For a moment Toshiro stood where he was, shocked, then he snapped back and leapt into the landing on the nearest ones sword before he lifted his foot and kicked him hard. The more he moved now the less his body hurt and he was just beginning to feel normal, though his clothes were still falling apart.

A ginger haired man swung his sword while Toshiro was busy but the boy just done a back flip and landed hard on his back, slaming him down the ground. The one he had kicked stumbled back but soon regained himself and rose his weapon, Toshiro reached down and stole the ginger haired sword, blocking a blow and pushing the man back, he leapt away from them in front of the boy that stared up at him in shock.

"You seem familiar" Halibel frowned "And you look very much like our lord when he was..." her eyes widened and she held up a hand as the man went to attack him again "STOP YOU FOOL!"

Toshiro took this moment of confusion to grab the child and jump away, running from them into the village and diving behind one of the homes into an alley. He remained there, silent for a few minutes before looking around. The men and Halibel had all disapeared. Now he turned his attention to the younger boy, who was still staring at him.

"Hi... What is your name?" Toshiro asked, kneeling in front of him. Still gripping the sword.

"..." the boy leans down and begins to write in the mud 'Haku'

"What is wrong, can't you speak?" Toshiro blinked

The boy shook his head and opened his mouth wide, showing that his tongue had been cut out and he had quite a few missing teeth.

"Who did that to you?" Toshiro scowled angrily

Haku shrugged and stood, he motioned for Toshiro to follow him, then he checked the cost was clear before he began to run to one of the buildings. Toshiro hesitated before following him. The homes were all exactly the same, small, grey, plain with wooden doors that looked ready to fall off and curtains with no class but wood.

Haku rose his hand and knocked three times on the door, then waited five seconds before knocking two times, then after waiting another five seconds knocked three times. After a moment the door opened and a young woman stood there.

"Hurry inside Haku and-" she stopped, her head and face was covered so he couldnt see her but Toshiro was sure she just spotted him "Who is this?" Haku done a few motions with his hand before pointing at Toshiro. "So you saved Haku?"

"Um... Yes..." Toshiro blinked

"Then hurry inside both of you" she held the door open.

As Toshiro entered he blinked, it was completely empty except for a small wooden box in the corner and another blanket like the one Haku was wearing, spread out on the floor. The woman walked over and sat down, Haku sat in front of her and handed her a small ripped and olde piece of paper, after reading it through she nodded and looked at Toshiro.

"So who are you? I have never seen you before?" she asked

"I uh... don't know, one minute I was fighting off... someone, next I am here" Toshiro blinked

She scowled "If I hadnt meet the lord myself I would have sworn you were him"

Toshiro swallowed hard, he didnt want to tell anyone that he was in fact Lord Hitsugaya as a child in case they took it the wrong way. He was still finding it hard to believe he was in the future, this place was so horrible.

"So where exactly am I?" Toshiro asked sitting down

"Well... It used to be called the Soul Society" she sighed sadly "But now it has no name"

"What?" Toshiro leapt to his feet "This is the soul society!"

"You know of it?" she asked, her hood slipped slightly and he saw she had thin pink lips but she pulled it back quickly.

"I... Heard... About it" he lied "but I heard a lot of different stories about it, like it didnt look anything like this!" Toshiro snapped

"that is because those must have been stories from when everything was peaceful" she sighed and walked over to the crate, when she came back she held out a blanket and he realize even more of the material was falling off.

Quickly Toshiro pulled the blanket on and covered himself. He stared at her and looked around the home. Haku was smiling at him as he watched while the man was looking down at the piece of paper.

"So... Why is there no one out?" Toshiro asked

"We are all hiding in our homes, as you saw, anyone caught outside without a pass at attacked, if they are caught once, they are just beaten, twice they are imprisoned, three times means death" she explained

"I am sorry I do not know you'r name" Toshiro said

The woman hesitated for a moment "Tell me yours first"

"It's... Toshiro" he gave in and told her

"...Really?" she was now watching him strictly, he knew she would figure it out soon "well..." she sighed "My name is Tatsuki" she pulled back her hood, the girl had short scruffy hair and a strict face "Even if you are bad we are not doing anything wrong!" she snapped

"Do not worry" Toshiro said quickly, watching her "I am not bad..." this girl was from the human world... she was close to Orihime... Orihime's best friend...

"I do not trust you" Tatsuki said openly

"That is alright" Toshiro mumbled _I dont fully trust myself anyway_

"It is getting dark Tatsuki commented and the sun was indeed setting "Hurry home Haku and be careful"

"I will take him" Toshiro offered standing

"NO!" Tatsuki snapped making him jump "I mean, he is fine on his own"

"He was nearly attacked, how about I lead him halfway at the very least, then I can turn my back as he goes into his home" Toshiro said

Tatsuki obviously didnt like it, and she glared at Toshiro hatefully. But then nodded, writting something down and giving it to Haku who bowed to her, hid the note inside his blanket, and took Toshiro's hand, grinning up at him.

They once again checked the cost was clear before Haku began running, Toshiro followed him quickly, he wasnt sure what was going on, he wasnt sure what he was going to do, but for some reason Haku reminded him of someone... Suddenly it clicked and he pulled Haku to a stop.

"Haku... Write down your parents name" Toshiro asked

Haku got onto his knees and wrote quickly, looking around nervously. The first name was a males and Toshiro didnt recognise it at all. But the second made him from... Karin Kurosaki

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gothic Wolfie on deviantart helped me out with picking out some of these characters, so thank her people or if you dont like the chosen characters you can BLAME HER! **

**Please review and sorry if I do make any spelling or punctuation mistakes, that is something I have always been bad on and I can never seem to get it right no matter how many times I have tried.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Karin?" Toshiro got onto his knees, staring at the name. Haku was looking around, terrified, he began to grab Toshiro's arm and pull at him, trying to get hom to move. "I knew Karin... She had a son... Is she alive?" he asked quickly looking at Haku.

The boy's face dropped slightly and although he was still tense, wanting to hurry on, he allowed himself to stop and shake his head.

"She's dead? How?" Toshiro grabbed Haku's arm "Haku please tell me who killed her"

Haku stared at him before getting down on his knee and writting slowly in the dirt. He wore slowly and slightly miserable before standing and looked around, resuming his worried look. Toshiro ignore it and looked down at the dirt. His heart froze.

"Lord Hitsugaya killed her?" Toshiro whispered, Haku nodded before grabbing Toshiro's arm and pulling him along, trying to remind him of the dangers of being out and about like this.

But Toshiro was hollow inside now. He killed Ichigo's sister. This world just couldnt be true, maybe all of it was a dream... But deep down he knew he was wrong, he knew that this was real and that Toshiro turned into a cold blooded killer. Who else will he kill when he is older, who else's life will he ruin?

He barely realized that Haku was now pulling him away from the village, he only did realize when he saw bits of his olde clothes material lying on the floor where it had fallen off while he was fighting. He looked up and saw they were making their way back to the cliff.

"Haku, where are we going?" Toshiro asked

The boy said nothing and continued to pull Toshiro along, he was breathing heavily and hurrying as fast as he could until finally he found he was at the bottom of the cliff. Haku lifted his fist and knocked on the wall the exact same as when he knocked on the door at Tatsuki's home. He waited longer when suddenly a hand appeared from the wall and took Haku's hand.

Toshiro blinked but went to let go and go about like he had promised Tatsuki he would but Haku gripped his hand and shook his head. His eyes were wide and alert with fear, he nodded off towards where the fight had happened, meaning it was dangerous.

Suddenly the hand pulled Haku through the cliff wall while Haku pulled Toshiro in after him. Toshiro yelped as he fell forward and just managed to stay on his feet, he looked up and froze.

"Haku! Who is this? Why did you bring him?" came the voice

Haku made some more hand gestures, doing sign language to the person in front of them as he quickly explained Toshiro saved him and that he didnt want to leave him in case he got hurt.

"Haku! You should have known better! What would your mother say?" the woman stepped forward and glared at him

She was quite older, much older than Toshiro remembered her. Her hair was as black as ever, only now it was cut shorter and was in a pony tale behind her. She no longer held that kind smile on her face and instead was staring at Toshiro with distrust.

"Unohona?" Toshiro gasped "Is it really you?"

"...Toshiro" she gasped her eyes widened

"I... It's me" he nodded

For a moment she stared at him, then suddenly she grabbed him and pushed him in front of her, then gently took Haku's hand.

"Keep in front of me, keep walking and keep your hands in sight" Unohona said strictly

"What? But-"

"You heard me!" she snapped

Toshiro knew he would be better of just doing what they said, so holding his up slightly he began to walk down the long cave entrance. It had candles hung up all along the wall showing the way, but as he went down he saw half a dozen twist and turns and choices, he had already forgotten his way so it must have taken Unohona long time to remember the way so well as she did.

Until finally they entered a larger part of the cave with complete open space and even more candles making the room very bright. In the middle was a table with drinks on it, surrounded by people. They all looked up when the tree of them entered the room, and at the same time they all lept to their feet and drew out weapons.

"Hitsugaya" someone shouted and stepped forward, he definatly looked older, bags under his eyes, wrinkles spread over his skin, walking with a limp and his eyes squinted but Toshiro would never have mistaken that bald head for anyone but...

"...Ikkaku?" Toshiro gasped and allowed his hands to drop, taking a step closer, his eyes wide "What happened to you? You were so young so... so full on energy!"

"Put your hands back where we can see them!" Unohona snapped

"Haku" came another familiar voice "Come here, did you bring a message from... someone" he couldnt see but he knew he was watching him.

Haku nodded and ran over, he handed the piece of paper over while Unohona explained what Haku had told her. They all listened in silence, Ikkaku and Unohona were watching Toshiro as if at any moment he would pull out a weapon at attack everyone.

"Toshiro" said the same voice that called Haku over "Are you really Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

"Yes... But I am not from here. I... It is had to explain without sounding like some really bad movie" Toshiro said looking around, this man's hair was as snow white as ever and was just as long but he had it tied up, much like Unohona they wore their Soul reaper uniforms, Toshiro didnt know this but it was a sign of rebellion against Hitsugaya, Ukitake was watching him closely.

"We know you are from the passed, we have a spy on the inside telling us all of Hitsugaya's plans so we know he went to kill off Rangiku and Momo" Ukitake sighed "We couldnt stop him in time"

"But they are alright" Toshiro said quickly "I stopped him from killing both of them"

"Like that'll make a difference" someone spat and stepped forward, he didnt recognise this person. Brownish hair with grey eyes and oily skin, he wore standing robes as well.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Toshiro looked at everyone "Just because he turned evil wont mean I will! He said it himself! He said he turned this way because he lost everyone he cared about! I wont do that! Now I know what will happen I wont!"

"He is the way he is now because he became obsessed with power" the same man said "And so will you be... I say we kill him now!"

Suddenly he was surrounded by half a dozen people, the man pressed his sword to Toshiro's throat, another grabbed his arms, another was pulling at his hair. Toshiro shouted and struggled he reached for the sword but it was gone, he must have left it at the entrance of the caved and in the shocked of seeing Unohona he left it there. He was going to die, he felt the sword press tighter against his neck and his eyes widened in fear.

"Enough!" came a shout and suddenly all of the men were blown away by an invisable force, then Toshiro was pulled to someone and forced to stand behind him. "What are you? Mindless animals? Slaughtering a child when he hasnt even done anything yet?"

"Yes being the key word Shunsui!" the man shouted

"Shunsui" Toshiro gasped looking up, if there was one man that looked no different, it was Shunsui. His face had been hidden but now he looked up at him he saw it really was Shunsui "Is that really you?"

"Yup, good to see you again Toshiro, I mean the real you"

"Shunsui! If we let him go now, he will know where the rebellion is! He will hunt us down and kill us all!" one of the woman screamed, she was clutching a small child to her chest

"Calm down Emma... Now then, lets all sit down and think this through... Death is final, we cant change our minds about it later" Shunsui said sitting down and inving Toshiro to sit beside him.

A few people sat, the rest stood glaring at both Toshiro and Shunsui. Suddenly Haku sat beside Toshiro and beamed up at him. Toshiro wanted to smile back but couldnt, instead his head dropped, his hands curled into fists in the dirt and tears filled his eyes, they dropped down to the floor and he sniffed like a baby, he realized everyone was watching him but he didnt care.

"Toshiro... You OK?" Shunsui asked kindly, he went to pat Toshiro's back but his hand was knocked away.

"How could you!" Toshiro jumped to his feet "How could you let this happen? I am just one person! There were twelve other squads! How could you let this happen? The soul society! The human world! It is all a mess! I cant have been that powerful at one stage! Why didnt you finish me off then! Prevented this! You attacked me as if I am to blame when I hate this as much as the rest of you! I hate myself for what I am going to do!"

"Toshiro, calm down" Shunsui sighed

"Calm down? Are you nuts! The most safest peaceful place is destroyed! I find out I murder Ichigo's sister! I... I hurt people I care about and all you can tell me is to calm down!" Toshiro screamed, Haku jumped and stared at him in shock, a few people were also shocked including the man that wanted to kill him.

"Lil Shiro" came a voice and he froze, slowly turning away

She was older... She was weaker... But it was her... Her hair was black as every and done in a bun with a few strands falling down beside her pale and bruised face, she had deep scars over her face and they were just managing to stay open, she wa smuch taller and sickly looking...

"Momo?" Toshiro whispered

"Lil shiro" she gasped "I am so happy to see you again"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 10

**If you have any questions, you can ask them, if I do not plan to answer them in the fanfic then I will reply otherwise it means I will put it in the next chapter.**

**Please review and sorry if I do make any spelling or punctuation mistakes, that is something I have always been bad on and I can never seem to get it right no matter how many times I have tried.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"...It cant be... He said you died... He said you were dead" Toshiro whispered

"No... I was badly injured... The wound will not heal... I have been hidden so that I will not be injured... Only a few people know I am still alive..." Momo smiled stepping closer

"But... If the future me sees your still alive-" Toshiro began angrily

"No" Ikkaku snapped "The you now is sick and corrupt, he is evil, seeing Momo will do nothing but sacrafice her"

"Why didnt you try earlier though!" Toshiro screamed

"Because... They only found me a while ago... Under Tatsuki's care" Momo stepped closer, she seemed so skinny and weak, wobbeling on the spot "She didnt know who I was, and because I was so close to death my spiritual pressure was weak... I... I was not found till..." she shivered and clutched her head

"Momo" Toshiro said quickly, going to her side and helping her sit down "You should rest, you are very ill"

"Aww lil shiro, you havent changed" she reached up and patted his head, he realized he was still crying. Toshiro pulled away and wiped the tears away fearcely, then his head dropped and he stared at his feet.

"I am sorry" he whispered to everyone.

"What for?" Momo blinked

"For... For what I am going to do... For what everything..." he said, the shadows hiding his eyes but as more tears slid down his cheeks it was useless "If I could do anything... to stop it... I just dont know... how..."

"Shiro" Momo reached out and grabbed his cloak. She pulled him down beside her and wrapped her arms around him, smiling as he wrapped his own arms around her as well "Shiro, at this moment it isnt your fault..."

"Please tell me... I know roughly what happened but so much more has happened... I... I am so confused" Toshiro whispered

"Here let me explain" Shunsui said turning to face them "A while back while fighting Aizen, Rangiku was killed, Momo was badly injured but everyone thought her dead. We left, saying we would come back for the body but couldnt find it, that was when Tatsuki and her parents looked after her... Toshiro was hurt, the Toshiro of our time, he spent his days trying to find every last arrancar, every last hollow and every last person near Aizen to kill them all, we didnt know who it was, so he was trying to kill everyone he could think might have been involved.

It was driving him mad and everyone saw that. We all told him to forget it but he ignored us, soon he began to get powerful, more powerful each time... Power can be like a drug if it is not handle correctly, Hitsuagaya was getting too much too fast, it was dangerous but we couldnt stop him... He began to go crazy, lossing his mind.

Finally, the head captain stripped him off his rank and knocked him down in hopes he would stop... Instead he ran from the soul society and somehow after Aizen's death he aquired the hougyoku, cauaing him to gain even more power. This was really getting out of hand so the head captain set out for Toshiro's capture. After he began killing those trying to capture him, he was sentenced to death.

Finally Toshiro got by everyone, we are not sure how... But he managed to kill the head captain... Then he began to build his own army, killing anyone who either was not powerful enough or who disagreed with his belifes. Finally he destoryed the Soul society and took over... We are the rebellion... and that is the plot of it all" Shunsui explained

"I just cant believe I do all that" Toshiro moaned "I cant believe I get so corrupt like that"

"Maybe it will be possible for Shiro to change the present" Momo said "We have no idea if he really will turn, if we can get him back maybe he can help all of us now"

"Can we risk it" mumbled the man holding his sword

"We cannot just mindlessly kill him" Momo stood shaking "I will not let you"

Haku stepped in front of Toshiro and smiled, nodding at Momo. Shinsui also stood nodding towards the group.

"Me either, we need to think of a practical plan" Shunsui sighed

"Like?" Ukitake asked

"Maybe Momo is right" Shunsui mumbled "Maybe we should trust him like we used to and send him back"

"I don't know" said a voice, suddenly Yumichika stepped forward, he looked older but he had so much makeup and such a clean face on that you could barely tell the difference "What do you thin Ikkaku?"

"I say we get rid of the kid now, it would be more convienient and we wouldnt be taking stupid chances" he stared at Toshiro and sighed "But while he is from the passed, he is still a higher rank than I am"

"If it is possible, this way, we may keep all of our friends" Unohona smiled

Toshiro found himself smiling at them all. Even after what he had done, they were still going to help him get back and try to change things. It was nice to know this. He looked down at his lap before looking up at everyone again.

"So what is the plan?" Toshiro asked

"First we need to get to Kurotsuchi, he is with Hitsugaya at the moment and is the one who made the time travel device" Yumichika explained "Orihime is working for him as well but only because he has Ichigo held captive, he keeps promising to release him but we know he wont"

"What about... About the other soul reapers, like... like Renji and... and the other captains and that" Toshiro asked quickly

"If they are not dead then they are half dead prisoners with Hitsugaya... and Renji... He..." they all shared a look

"What is it?" Toshiro scowled

"Well... He isnt dead, and he isnt half dead... But... He is Hitsugaya's personal punching bag" Ikkaku explained "He beats on him when he is angry... and stuff like that"

"Oh" Toshiro mumbled looking down and wishing that he had no even asked

"Let us not think of that now" Ukitake said strictly

"Right" Shunsui nodded as Momo wrapped her arms around Toshiro and smiled sweetly at him "We need to be thinking of how we are going to get the others free so they can get him back to his own time..."

"And change our lives for the better" Yumichika added

Suddenly, for a moment, everyone looked up and smiled at each other just like the old times. It seemed almost for a moment like Toshiro was back home and safe. Then they heard the loud bang rocking through the cave.

"What the..." Momo gasped

Suddenly a loud slicing sound and the walls began to crumble in one everyone. Shouting and jumping to their feet, they only had seconds to reach for their swords and weapons before sharp knives, swords, axes and guns were either at their throats or pointed directly over their temples.

"No one move" came a strict voice, then Halibel stepped into view "You are all under arrest"

"Halibel" gasped Toshiro, he and Momo where the only ones that did not have weapons pressed against them. The two remained where they were gawping up at the crowd, Toshiro stood up angrily "let them go!"

"We do not take orders from you" Halibel snarled

"Techniquely you do" Momo mumbled to herself.

"Shut it you little tramp!" Halibel snapped angrily

"Dont talk to her like that" Toshiro reached back but once again failed to find his zanpakuto.

"Give up child" she snapped "If you come with us quietly then we wont harm any of your friends. Oh and you too tramp" she pointed at Momo

"What about them?" Toshiro asked, waving at everyone else

"They will be locked up but unharmed as long as you come with us" Halibel said

Toshiro bit his lower lip and scowled at her. He didnt want to go but then he couldnt risk letting the others get hurt. He looked back at Momo but she was already standing and preparing to leave. She had a look on her face that showed determination. It was time to face her childhood friend again.

"Alright then" Toshiro nodded his own face hard "Lead the way, and dont try anything"

"Dont worry, we have no intention of angering the Lord" Halibel said and began to leave the cave, Momo and Toshiro following behind her and leaving the others to the mercy of the servants.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Chapter 11

**LAST CHAPTER! This is another story I am proud of because it is one of the ones I have been able to finish and do rather quickly. **

**Also this chapter has no romance! None! What happens between Momo and Toshiro can be seen as love if you are a fan of them, but I am not I always see the two as brother sister love rather than passion. I just think it is kind of sweet how the grew up and they really do remind me of family.**

**Please review and sorry if I do make any spelling or punctuation mistakes, that is something I have always been bad on and I can never seem to get it right no matter how many times I have tried.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Toshiro barely noticed the way that they were going as Halibel led him down along the destert land. Halibel remained in front and did not speak to anyone, she had two larger men standing slightly behind her at each side, there were also only men surrounding Momo and Toshiro as they walked. Toshiro noted that Halibel was the only woman, when he voiced this everyone stopped and Halibel turned around.

"Lord Hitsugaya rarely trusts women, only a few can actually compete in combat" Halibel said

"That is a little sexist isnt it" Toshiro scowled

"We do not make the rules" Halibel said as she continued to walk again.

Toshiro glared after her in anger and began to storm after her. Momo had walked rather calmly but the girl was very weak, constantly stumbling or having to stop, worry was building it Toshiro and he found that now, when she so much as twitched he would reach out and grab her in case she fell apart, she just looked so weak. Each time she smiled at him and thanked him, sometimes reaching out and patting his head or laying her cool hand on his cheek. He didnt push away her hand like he normally would have done, just in case the slight push made her fall or break. Each time, Toshiro looked at her and felt like crying and what he done to her...

Finally after a long walk, Halibel stopped and rose her hands stopping everyone else as well. Reaching into her pocket and pulling out a strange ice dragon skull, Halibel held it against the air and waited in silence. Then suddenly there was a very loud banging sound making Momo and Toshiro both jump. Then suddenly, where there had been nothing but earth and weeds, there was suddenly a large blue castle with dragons crawling up each of the towers.

Toshiro had to admit he liked the look, then again this was his future self so that was not all that much of a surprise. Momo cocked her head at the building and suddenly began to giggle. Everyone looked at her but she just continued to giggle.

"What is so funny?" Halibel snapped at her as a few guards raised their weapons

"Shiro really hasnt changed, he may be showing off a bit more and be a little more bad than when I knew him, but deep down under... he is still the Shiro we all know" Momo smiled quite happy to herself "And I am glad to be seeing him again, let's hurry"

Toshiro blinked at her as she began to walk, for a moment so did Halibel but then she quickly regained herself and escorted them inside. So after everything that had happened, Momo still thought Toshiro was the same, and she still wanted to see him.

They walked inside and down long dark corridors with barley any colour from what they could see through the dark. Toshiro found himself growing nervous and shaking slightly, Momo suddenly reached over and gently took his hand kindly, smiling at him. Toshiro blushed but gave a small smile back at her as they walked.

Finally Halibel stopped outside another set of large doors. She looked slightly nervous and stepped away from Toshiro and Momo, the rest of the men did the same as her. Then Halibel reached over and knocked on the doors before snatching her hand back like a snake was about to shoot out and bite her if she left it there for too long. Then with loud cat like screeching sounds, the doors opened slightly just to allow Momo and Toshiro to squeeze through.

Momo went first and Toshiro followed her. Inside there was no one else but an older man by the throne, rolling his zanpakuto in between his fingers like it was just a small marble. He didnt look up for a moment, acted as if Momo and Toshiro were not there until the two walked further into the room.

"I thought you were dead" he whispered quietly. Hitsugaya's voice was different now, it was sad and lonely...

"I am sorry I made you worry" Momo said taking a few more steps forward and leaving Toshiro to stand behind, watching it like it was some kind of movie.

"What happened?" Hitsugaya asked, still not looking.

"I was just very badly injured, but then people looked after me, and I am better now" Momo took another step forward but she stumbled. Before Toshiro could even react, Hitsugaya was be her side, holding her. He was wearing his mask, in hopes of hiding his feelings but unfortynatly his voice was giving it away. Momo looked up at him, he was taller than she was now, but not by much, "Please take off the mask, let me see your face"

He did not move, he just stared down at her. So instead, Momo reached up and gently removed his mask herself, his face looked as normal as ever, his eyes softer than they were before, the scar running down the side of his face shone slightly.

"Toshiro... What happened to you?" Momo whispered, staring up at him.

"I lost everything I cared about" Hitsuagaya scowled "All because of that stupid soul society"

"No Toshiro it wasnt because of the soul society" Momo moaned

"How would you know?" His anger was back, he glared down at her, gripping her arms "You spent your time all cosy and safe!"

Momo stared at him in slight shock, then she moved up and suddenly hugged him. Hitsugaya was shocked and blinked before he wrapped his arms around her. She nodded her head towards Toshiro who still stood watching them "You used to be so good, always wanting to help everyone"

Hitsuagaya growled and pulled away, he snapped his fingers and two men walked into the room "Take Momo to a room and make sure she stays there"

"You mean a cell sire?" one asked

"No! I mean a room! Like a bedroom you idiot!" Hitsugaya shouted making the two jump before bowing.

"Yes sir!" one walked over and held out his hand to her "Please follow me" Momo looked at the hand in distgust and looked back up at Hitsugaya but he just walked passed her back to his seat. Finally she sighed and looked away.

"You cant just keep me here like this, I know sooner or later you will regret what you have done... Just know that even when that happens I will always be with you" then she took the hand and allowed the man to lead her away.

Toshiro watched as Momo made her way back to the doors, she looked back and smiled at him before giving a small wink, and then she was gone. Anger swelled up inside of Toshiro and he clenched his fist allowing his head drop to cover his eyes and gritted his teeth. Even after Momo had said all that, Hitsugaya still just turned her away and ignored her! He still treated her like she was nothing more than a pet! His only friend! The only person that would stand by her! And he turned her away! Probably going to lock her up like she was his and only his! How on Earth could Toshiro turn into a monster like this!

Suddenly a hand slid under his chin and lifted his head up. Toshiro found his eyes meeting with Hitsugaya's smirk as if he was proud of what he had done just now! It made him sick and he wanted to attack Hitsugaya then and there.

"Here" Histugaya handed him something, when he looked down and blinked, Hyourinmaru "This one is yours, I took it so you would not do anything foolish"

"...Give me that!" Toshiro shouted, snatching his sword and holding it up "You bastard! How could you treat Momo like that?"

"Trust me" Hitsugaya leaned down so they were the same height, smirking "I have treated many more of _your _friend much worse than I have her"

"You mean our friends!" Toshiro screamed

"No, yours, I no longer care for them" Hitsugaya walked away

"You are a monster! I will never be like you!" Toshiro shouted, shutting his eyes and gasping "You make me sick! After everything the others have done for you! For us! You treat them like they are a bunch of worthless animals that arent worthy of your spit!"

"Shut up" Hitsugaya said in a bored voice "You are so annoying at that age, you will learn the truth soon but for now... Leave, go back"

He walked over and reached down, suddenly strapping a band around Toshiro's wrist, he then walked to the nearest wall and ran his hand over it, it shone much like tree when Toshiro first came here. Then he looked back.

"Go on, go home, that band will protect you this time but not your clothing, so if I were you i would hurrt and get back before it vanishes and you are left naked" Hitsugaya smirked. For a moment Toshiro stood there, staring at him, then he walked over cautiously. "Do not worry, I want you to get back just like everyone else, so that you may mature and become who I am, then I will come back for you"

"How can you still say I am going to become you!" Toshiro shouted

"Because" Hitsugaya grabbed him "You really think you can live a normal happy life after what you have witnessed, you think you will be able to forget what happened. You think this own little expierience will not drive you mad? Drive you to become exactly like me?"

Then he grabbed Toshiro's arm and dragged him over to the light, Toshiro let him in a state of shock of his words. Was he right? Would this memory alone be the cause that turns him like this older version? He didnt know, and he would not know until it is too late.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Hitsugaya forced Toshiro to face him before suddenly using his own Hyourinmaru to slice at the younger boys cheek in the exact place where he had his own scar "Since it seems you wont get that from Orihime, you can have it from me... Goodbye, see you in a few years"

The next thing he knew, he was thrown back into the light.

**000**

Hitsugaya was right, as Toshiro ran through the blinding light, he did not feel any pain, but his blanket that he used to cover him soon began to fall apart. Now he felt no pain the trip back to his own time felt a lot quicker, but then that could also be because his mind was filled with thoughts and instead of thinking of the time, he was thinking of everything else.

Toshiro considered running back to face Hitsugaya again, but knew it was pointless. What would it do just to run back and fight. Hitsugaya would then throw him back through the light again, if he wanted he could knock Toshiro out and take him back like a baby, dropping him off before returning to his own time. He was angry but he would not let his anger cloud his judgement.

Suddenly he broke away from the light, suddenly he ran right into someone and fell back down, hitting the ground hard and dropping his zanpakuto. Toshiro looked up and saw Renji Abarai standing over him with a look of shock in his eyes.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Renji shouted

More people around looked at him when he heard his name called, suddenly he was surrounded by people and surrounded by questions.

"Captain!" came a familiar voice, suddenly Rangiku pushed through everyone and landed by his side "Captain what happened? Where did you go? What happened to that man and Ulquiorra?"

"Enough!" came a shout and quite a few people jumped, they looked around and saw the head captain, as well as Captain Ukitake, Shunsui, Soifon and Unohona. He didnt know where the other captains where, in fact he wasnt sure where he was (he later found out he appeared in the meeting area which explined why there were so many people here).

Unohona was beside him, checking him from wounds, apart from the one on his face though he was perfectly fine. Toshiro was in shock, seeing his friends, seeing them fuss over him... It was nice and despressing at the same time. Nice that they cared but depressing as he knew he would someday turn on them.

Then Momo was beside him with Shunsui and Ukitake.

"Toshiro are you OK?" Momo asked

Suddenly he couldnt help himself, Toshiro threw himself into her arms, ignoring that the blanket was still falling apart. He wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face into her shoulder, taking her by surprise.

"T...To...Toshiro?" she blinked

"Momo! I am so sorry!" Toshiro shouted against her while everyone else blinked "I am just so sorry!"

"So...So...Sorry for what?" Momo asked

"You see" he moaned

"...Did you check his head for any injuries?" Shunsui whispered to Unohona

Toshiro pulled back and hung his head. He didnt deserve this. Why did they have to care for him? Why did they have to make it harder for him.

"Captain, what is wrong?" Rangiku asked.

Toshiro looked up at all their worried faces, his eyes were soft and he found himself shaking. Then he scowled and stood up, mumbling something to him.

"What was that Captain?" came someones voice

Hitsugaya was wrong. With all his friends, with all their help and love that they give him every day. With everything they have done for him, eveything they WILL do for him. There was no way a few bad memories would get him down, there was no way a few bad memories would cause him to attack his friends, in fact these memories would help him protect his friends!

"Our destiny is not chosen" Toshiro said loud, fist clenched "WE CHOOSE IT!"

* * *

**THE END!**


End file.
